


Better Than Chocolate

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to make his and Sam's first Valentine's Day memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> My answer to the SJAdult Valentine's Day challenge, which had to include: fortune cookies, pink hearts, balloons and the phrase 'Do I have a surprise for you'. As always, my thanks to Wendy.
> 
> Originally posted February 2004.

BETTER THAN CHOCOLATE

Jack heard the door to the exercise room open, but didn't pause in his pummeling of the punching bag. He could see out of the corner of his eye that it was Teal'c, the other man crossing the room to the weight bench that sat across from where Jack was currently pounding the bag. Jack settled into an easy one-two pattern and watched idly as Teal'c adjusted the weights and then began arm curls. His hands were starting to feel the punches, so Jack quickly checked the clock--his time was almost up. Slowing down, he hit the bag one last time before sitting down on the other empty weight bench in the room.

"Hey, T," he acknowledge the other man, who appeared to be in deep concentration with his arm curls, his face already shiny with sweat. Jack quickly looked at the number of weights on the machine and gave a low whistle. "Doing a little light lifting, T?"

Teal'c didn't pause, merely raised an eyebrow that told Jack he wasn't amused. 

"Sorry, just a little humor there."

"Very little, O'Neill."

Jack chose to ignore Teal'c's comment and tugged on the tie of one of his boxing gloves with his teeth, loosening it enough so he could pull his hand free. He then unlaced the other one and set them aside, grabbing his towel. Wiping his face, he draped the towel around his neck and stood up, intent on taking a shower when Teal'c interrupted him.

"It will be February fourteenth in nineteen days."

Jack stopped and turned to look at Teal'c. "And you're telling me this because?"

Teal'c stopped mid-curl and gave him 'that' look, the one that told Jack he was missing something that was obvious to everyone but him. 

"Are you not courting Major Carter?"

"Teal'c," Jack hissed and automatically looked around for anybody else, even though he knew full well they were the only ones in the room. "Keep your voice down."

"There is no one to hear us, O'Neill."

"I don't care, this isn't the place to discuss...that."

"Very well."

"Besides, Carter isn't the type to go for that Valentine's kind of stuff."

Teal'c gave him another one of those looks. "She is a woman, is she not?" Jack also chose to ignore that comment-and look-and left the room, letting the door slam shut behind him. 

Minutes later, he was in the shower, Teal'c's last comment still niggling at him. Of course he knew Sam was a woman, in actuality he'd been enjoying that very fact for over a month now, ever since his return from Maybourne's alien utopia. Squirting some shampoo onto his hand, he quickly washed his hair. It had been a long time since he'd any reason to even care whether it was Valentine's Day or not. Even though he didn't think Carter was the type to go for 'that' kind of stuff, he had to admit he was still getting to know that side of her. The side that liked to stay in bed until noon on Sundays, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee and other stuff.... Jack smiled then at the thought of the other stuff, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and the soap off the rest of his body. Certainly Sara, and his other girlfriends, had all had certain expectations regarding appropriate behavior from him on Valentine's Day. Maybe Teal'c was right to remind him of Carter's 'womanliness'—at least in regards to Valentine's Day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack sharpened his pencil for at least the tenth time and went back to writing his report. Or at least, trying to write his report. When he realized he was drawing little hearts on the paper he threw the pencil down in frustration. Ever since Teal'c had brought up Valentine's Day earlier, he hadn't been able to think of anything else. And the more he thought about it, the more he knew he wanted it to be something special for Carter, something more than just roses, chocolates and a card. He wanted something that would convey his feelings for her. Of course part of his problem might be that he hadn't ever actually voiced his feelings for her—to anyone, including himself. 

Jack ripped the heart-covered piece of paper off the legal pad and crumbled it into a ball, tossing it in the wastebasket. He wasn't getting anything accomplished, maybe he'd go do a bit of advance reconnaissance with Sam. He could do subtle and just maybe she'd give him a clue as to what she expected for Valentine's Day.

Thirty frustrating minutes later, Jack found himself outside of Jonas' office. The door was slightly ajar and Jack could hear the low murmur of Teal'c's voice and the softer replies that had to be Jonas. Maybe Sam was in there...because she sure wasn't anywhere else he had checked. Jack opened the door a bit more and stuck his head into the room.

"Colonel!" Jonas exclaimed, his feet slipping of his desk as he straightened up in his chair.

"O'Neill." Teal'c paused with chopsticks in mid-air. It was only then that Jack realized Jonas' desk was littered with Chinese take-out containers and what looked like at least a dozen fortune cookies.

"Come in, please come in."

Jack cautiously entered the room. Jonas' enthusiasm was something he wasn't completely used to yet. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything important, but I'm looking for Carter. Have you guys seen her?"

"Major Carter is at the firing range."

Jack was surprised; she hadn't said anything to him about going out to the firing range at Petersen. He frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jonas commented, making a gesture towards his desk with his chopsticks that looked vaguely obscene. "She dropped these notes off before she left. That was what?" he looked at Teal'c then, "An hour ago?"

"That is indeed correct."

"Ah, okay, thank you." Jack started slowly backing toward the door. "I'll see you later...." He had almost made it to the door when Jonas spoke.

"Wait, Colonel." Jonas stood then and came out from behind the desk. "Teal'c's been telling me about Saint Valentine's Day."

Jack shot Teal'c a dark look, the Jaffa merely smiled, looking smug as he continued to eat what looked like orange chicken from a take-out container. Jack carefully closed the door and came further into the room. "And just what has he been telling you?"

Jonas was either oblivious or had decided to ignore the curt tone of his question, because he just blithely continued. "It's quite a fascinating custom. We have something similar on Kelowna, only it's called Sweetheart's Day and there are no religious overtones to it."

Jack snorted. "Well, I doubt you'll find anything too religious about Valentine's Day—except for the name."

Jonas merely smiled and nodded. "Yes, but the similarities are fascinating. An ancient custom that has developed into a yearly tradition, replete with its own culture."

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the whole prospect of the 'culture' of Valentine's Day, Jack slumped down into Jonas' chair. "Yeah and for most of us guys, it's a completely foreign culture."

"Well, I've been thinking about your problem, Colonel," Jonas answered a bit too eagerly Jack thought. 

"My problem?" Jack asked in a silky voice, shooting Teal'c a pointed look. Which was promptly ignored, the contents of another take-out container apparently requiring T's total attention.

Jonas sat down on a stool that was next to the desk and reached in front of him, pulling the computer's keyboard closer and grabbing the mouse. The familiar SGC screensaver disappeared and after several well-placed clicks a web page appeared. "There," Jonas said, a look of triumph on his face. "The answer to your Valentine's Day problem."

"The Peaks Resort and Golden Door Spa? In Telluride? How is this the answer to my problem?"

"Do you not wish to provide Major Carter with a memorable Valentine's Day, O'Neill?" Teal'c rumbled, his attention finally on something other than his food.

"Well, yeah...but what are we supposed to do there?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and when Jonas coughed nervously and started to blush, Jack realized what he'd said. "For crying out loud! I know what to do...what I mean, is...what are you supposed to do there?" He looked in puzzlement at his two teammates. "I mean, a ski weekend isn't exactly a romantic get-away."

Jonas coughed again and Teal'c had a pained expression on his face. "What?" Jack asked in mounting frustration.

"I do believe Jonas Quinn is referring to the Golden Door Spa, O'Neill."

"I ah, have it on good authority, Colonel, that a spa weekend is something every woman wants."

"Really," Jack drawled. "Good authority?"

When Jonas didn't reply but merely turned a bright shade of pink, Teal'c commented dryly. "Lieutenant Rush."

"Ah," Jack murmured, enjoying Jonas' discomfort. Carter had told him that Jonas had something going with the attractive nurse. 

Jonas wasn't sidetracked for long though. "And I've already checked, they have rooms available—or even a cabin if you want—and they also have several 'couples' specials for the spa, just for Valentine's Day." 

Jack didn't say anything, but merely took the mouse from Jonas and began clicking his way through the web site. Telluride was a bit of a drive, but the resort actually didn't look too bad, a bit pricey, but he figured it would be worth it to surprise Carter with something totally unexpected. 

"I mean, you can ski too, if you like," Jonas added, his voice eager.

Leaning back in the chair, Jack smiled slightly. Picking up one of the packaged fortune cookies, he slowly opened it. "You say you've checked on room availability?"

"We have. Jonas Quinn and I believe this to be a wise course of action, O'Neill."

Jack broke open his fortune cookie, pulling out the small piece of paper. _A wise person will give you timely advice,_ he read. He couldn't help but smile. In his case, it was two persons, but what the heck—it sure sounded like wise advice. 

"What's the phone number?" he asked, ignoring the triumphant grins of the two other men as he tossed the cookie onto the desk, carefully putting the paper fortune into his pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NINETEEN DAYS LATER

Jack groaned softly, the firm hands of the masseuse kneading muscles in his back he hadn't even realized were sore. He heard a soft moan from the adjacent table and opened his eyes. Sam's face was turned toward him, her eyes closed and a look of pure bliss on her face. A look that almost mirrored the look on her face when he'd told her about their Valentine's weekend. Once more closing his eyes and settling in to enjoy the massage, Jack let his thoughts drift back to the previous weekend when he'd told Sam about her 'gift'. 

_Jack put the finishing touches on the breakfast try he'd prepared for Sam. Orange juice, coffee, toast and her favorite brand of strawberry yogurt were already on the tray. Jack carefully folded the linen napkin he'd unearthed in the bottom of the linen cupboard and placed a spoon on it. The last touch was the small bouquet he'd picked up at the grocery store the day before and hidden in the guestroom. The three red roses and miniature heart-shaped 'Happy Valentine's Day' Mylar balloon added the finishing touch to the tray. Thank goodness for full-service grocery stores! He only needed one more thing. Jack carefully propped the card he'd bought against the vase. There, everything looked perfect._

_Picking up the tray, he carried it into the bedroom. Sam's head was just visible above the covers. He really hoped this was something she would like. Setting the tray down on the bedside table, Jack gently prodded her shoulder._

_"Sam?" She mumbled something and he prodded her again. "Time to wake up. I've got a surprise for you," he added._

_One eye opened half opened and she smiled. "Something special?"_

_He leaned down and kissed her temple. "Breakfast in bed."_

_"Mmmm...nice," she murmured, sitting up and adjusting the pillows and covers. Jack set the tray down over her lap. Her smile was incandescent when she looked from the tray to him. "Jack," she murmured softly, reaching out to caress one of the roses. "This is gorgeous. Come here." He obligingly leaned down and she kissed his cheek._

_He sat down next to her then and watched with an indulgent smile as she picked up the coffee and took a drink. "As wonderful as this is..." she paused and gave him a curious look. "Valentine's Day isn't until this coming weekend."_

_"Do I have a surprise for you," he said. "Go ahead, open your card."_

_Her eyes were still curious, but she did as he said and carefully opened the card. Jack watched her closely. It had been way too many years since he'd bought any kind of Valentine's Day card and the choices had been almost overwhelming. He had finally settled on a simple card with one red heart on the front and an equally simple sentiment on the inside. 'Won't you be my Valentine?'. Her lips curved into a soft smile when she looked at the card and when she opened it, the folded piece of paper with the information about their weekend reservation fell out. Picking it off the tray, she read it, her eyes widening._

_"Oh, Jack!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him, almost upsetting the tray. "Thank you so much!"_

_"Glad you like it," he told her, just catching the orange juice before it topped over._

_She kissed his cheek and sat back, looking at the paper once more "Three nights in a deluxe suite starting on the 13th," she looked at him from under her eyelashes, "the couples deluxe spa package and either a second spa day or skiing?"_

_"Whatever you want, Sam."_

_"That might be a hard decision, Jack," she said, carefully putting the note and card back into the envelope. "I might just want to spend one day in bed."_

_"I'm sure that can be arranged," he drawled. She chuckled and picked up the yogurt. Jack settled back next to her and watched, relieved that she seemed pleased with the idea of going away for the weekend and beginning to get a little excited himself, now that the uncertainty of her reaction was over._

"Mr. O'Neill? Mr. O'Neill?" 

Jack groaned and opened his eyes, the voice of their spa attendant finally penetrating through his totally relaxed state. He must've fallen asleep.

"It's time for the mud bath."

Jack reluctantly rolled over and sat up, clutching the towel that had been draped over his hips. Sam was nowhere to be seen, the other massage table empty. The attendant held out one of the white cotton robes and smiled. 

"Ms. Carter is already in the mud bath."

"Ah." Jack stood and let the attendant help him with the robe, managing to keep himself covered with the towel until he was wrapped in the short terry robe. "Is a mud bath really necessary?"

She merely smiled and said, "Follow me, please."

Jack followed her out of the massage room and down a short hallway wondering what he'd gotten himself into with this spa weekend. He and Sam had arrived late on Friday and even with leaving the Springs at noon, it had still been a long journey. They had crashed as soon as they'd checked in and before he could persuade Sam to indulge in a leisurely morning in bed, she had been up and ordering breakfast from room service. He'd then let her talk him into the 'couple's massage' with the promise of an early evening in their room. And while the massage had been nice he was almost positive there hadn't been any mention of any mud bath. 

The attendant, whose name he finally remembered was Monica, opened a door and led him into another secluded room. He felt like they'd entered the Amazon, the profusion of plants and the humid air all contributing to the jungle-like feeling. Rounding several large potted plants, they were finally at the center of the room. Sam's blonde head was the only part of her visible, the rest of her body submerged in some kind of shallow pool filled with...mud. 

Jack walked over to her and carefully bent over, kissing the top of her head. "Enjoying yourself?"

She tilted her head back against the edge of the pool and Jack found himself gazing down into brilliant blue eyes in a face covered with more...mud. She smiled, crinkling the damp mud a bit. "It's wonderful." She languidly lifted one of her arms, the wet mud dripping off and plopping back into the pool. "Come on in, the mud is fine."

Straightening back up, Jack glanced around and when he spotted the small table and lounge chairs he said, "Think I'll sit this one out."

"Okay," Sam murmured, her eyes closing and arm drifting back down into the goo. Jack retreated to one of the chairs, Monica hovering at his side and fussing with cushions. She finally seemed satisfied and Jack settled back, once more feeling tropical, sitting under some kind of palm.

"May I get you something to drink?" 

Jack considered Monica's question. "Sure," he finally replied. "How about a Bloody Mary?" When she nodded, Jack called over to Sam. "You want a Bloody Mary, Sam?"

"Sounds good," her voice drifted lazily over to them. 

Monica nodded and left, returning in what seemed like record time with two tall glasses, celery stalks sticking out proudly out of the dark red liquid. Setting one glass down on the bricks next to Sam, she set the other one down on his table. Monica left and Jack took a sip of the drink, nice and spicy, just the way he liked them. His gaze drifted automatically to Sam, her eyes were closed and the slight smile on her face told him she was enjoying the mud bath. He shuddered, setting the drink down. He didn't think he'd ever quite get the attraction for immersing oneself in mud, no matter how sanitary and sterile the goo supposedly was. The room was warm and the soft music playing soon lulled Jack into a state of near sleep, his eyes drifting shut.

The soft sound of Monica's voice once more roused him out of his stupor. "Ms. Carter? Time for your shower."

Jack smiled and opened his eyes when he heard Sam's answering moan. "All right," she grumbled. Monica held a white terry robe in her hands and Jack got a sudden idea. He stood and crossed quickly to where Monica stood by the pool. Sam was just beginning to stir and Jack gently took the robe out of Monica's hands.

"Where's the shower?" he whispered.

Jack had to giver her credit, she didn't even blink, merely gave him that same smile. "Through there," she whispered, indicating a door just to right of where Jack had been sitting. 

"Thanks," he murmured. Jack watched Monica leave, making a mental note to give her a nice tip, before he turned back to Sam. "Come on, Sam. Time for that shower."

Sam turned, straightening up slightly and looking around. "Where's Monica?"

"She had other things to do."

"Ah." Sam smiled then, at least he thought she was smiling, there was still all that goo on her face. Jack watched in anticipation as she slowly stood and turned, stepping out of the shallow pool. Her luscious body was completely coated with the brown mud, it clung to all her curves and hollows, dripping down her as she moved. 

"Jack?" Her voice was amused and his eyes quickly moved up to her face. She was definitely laughing at him. "The robe?"

"Ah, yeah," he almost stuttered, holding the robe out by the shoulders and helping her into it. He had it bad, he acknowledged wryly, when even covered in mud she could still render him speechless. 

"Through here," he told her, moving to the door of the dressing room and opening it for her. The room was as elaborately appointed as the rest of the spa, the room divided into three areas—the shower, a separate washroom and dressing room. Jack left Sam in the tiny foyer and went into the shower room, turning on the water and adjusting it until it was just hot enough, the room filling with steam. He was pleased to note the abundance of fresh, white towels and washcloths, along with a plethora of shampoos, conditioners and soaps, all bearing the logo of the spa. Once the room had warmed up from the steam and running water, Jack beckoned to Sam to come in.

She squeezed past him, leaving a trail of mud behind her. "I don't remember this being in the brochure for the couples package?" she said in a teasing voice.

"Oh," he grinned at her, reaching up and tugging the headband that had been holding her hair back off her face. "You must not have read the fine print."

"Really?" she drawled, shaking her head, her short curls tumbling back into place. 

"Really," he said, keeping his tone serious as he grasped the edges of the robe, pushing it off her shoulders. She shimmied a bit and the robe fell to the floor, patches of pale skin now gleaming through the drying mud. He opened the shower door. "In you go," he told her, giving her mud-covered ass a gentle slap. Jack smiled as she laughed, giving him as saucy a look as she could, given her face was covered with mud and stepped into the shower. Jack eagerly shed his robe then, grabbed a washcloth and two small containers of shower gel and shampoo before following Sam into the shower.

Thank god for fancy spas, he decided, as he slid the shower door shut. The shower stall was plenty big for both of them. Sam was already under the water, rivulets of water mixing with the mud, leaving tantalizing streaks down her body. Jack glanced from Sam to the washcloth in his hand. Deciding he really didn't want anything between his hands and her body, her smiled and dropped the washcloth on the bench built into the shower. Opening the shower gel, he squirted a generous amount on his hand, before placing it too on the bench. Stepping closer to Sam, Jack rubbed his hands together, spreading the gel around and then started rubbing them on her body.

"Oh, Jack," she practically purred while he lovingly ran his hands along her shoulders and then down over her breasts. Using slow, lingering strokes, Jack carefully washed the mud off her breasts and stomach. The soft lemon scent of the shower gel filled the cubicle, the lather mixing with the mud and water, leaving trails of suds on her firm body. Jack smiled when he heard her breath hiss out of her, his hands feathering lightly over her breasts and down her sides. 

"Turn around," he murmured. She immediately complied and Jack poured more of the gel onto his hand and began washing her back. She moaned softly, leaning against the shower wall as he swept his hands in long strokes up and down her back, washing the remnants of the mud bath down the drain. Angling the showerhead slightly, he grimaced and knelt down behind her. He washed her legs next, paying special attention to the sensitive places behind her knees, on her inner thighs. 

"Jack," she moaned, shuffling her feet further apart. Jack knew what she wanted, but unfortunately, a shower in the spa wasn't exactly the best place for what he had in mind. It was Valentine's Day and he wanted it to be special. Rising to his feet, Jack pulled Sam back under the water, rinsing the last of the soap off her now clean body. She looked at him, her eyes cloudy with passion. 

"Don't look at me like that, babe." He leaned in and kissed her hard, the water pouring over them. "We'll have plenty of time later. Besides, you've got that pedicure yet."

"Screw the pedicure," she muttered, her hands running eagerly down his chest. Jack grabbed them quickly, preventing her from reaching any place—or thing—that might erode his already limited control. Holding her hands with one of his, he reached behind her and turned off the water. 

"None of that," he told her. Releasing her hands, he opened the shower door and grabbed one of the over-sized towels and wrapped it around her. "You'll thank me for my self-control once someone's massaging your feet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack heard the pop of the champagne cork as he signed the room service check, quickly ushering the smiling server out of their room. Hanging the 'Do No Disturb' sign on the doorknob, Jack hurried back to the cozy living area of their suite where Sam was busy pouring the champagne into two tall flutes. Her smile was brilliant when she looked at him, she looked relaxed and Jack was glad that he'd brought her here for some much needed pampering. Of course, he couldn't take all the credit. He'd have to do something nice for Teal'c and Jonas, maybe sign them up for the 'Fruit of the Month' club.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked, handing him one of the flutes.

"Oh, no reason," he told her. "I'm just glad to see you looking so relaxed."

Her eyes sparkled and her lips curved into a glowing smile. "You did good, Jack O'Neill."

"Oh, you haven't even seen how good I can do," he leered at her.

She laughed and raised her champagne glass. "To doing good."

Gently clinking his glass with hers, he murmured, "To us." Her eyes turned misty and the look she gave him almost had him tumbling her to the floor right then. Jack quickly took a swallow of his champagne, forcing his thoughts toward something other than ravishing the woman in front of him. "What do we have for dinner?" he asked in desperation, finishing off the bubbling wine in another big gulp.

She actually had the nerve to chuckle softly, but took his cue, pouring him some more champagne. Minutes later they were eating the delicious filet mignon, garlic mashed potatoes and some kind of conglomeration of mini-vegetables that they only seemed to serve in fancy restaurants. By the time they'd finished the main course, the champagne was all but gone and Jack was feeling more and more relaxed, in spite of the low level arousal he'd been in ever since their earlier 'shower'. 

"Ready for dessert?" Sam asked. 

"What is it?" he countered, watching as she uncovered the last two plates revealing generous slices of chocolate cake, garnished with fresh raspberries. She set one of the plates in front of him and then picked up the menu card that was leaning against the small bouquet of red and white roses that had come with the meal.

"'Better than Sex' Triple Chocolate Cake," she read. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Better than sex?"

She grinned and nodded at him, her eyes sparkling. "That's what the card says."

"You do realize," he drawled, picking up his fork. "We'll have to test that statement."

"Of course," she agreed.

Jack smiled wolfishly then and lowered his fork, slicing through the thick cake. On an impulse, he held the fork out across the table to Sam. She smiled, lowering her fork and leaning forward, her eyes glued to his. Her lips parted and Jack fed her the bit of cake, watching her closely as she got her first taste of the chocolate.

"Mmmm..." she purred. Jack watched mesmerized as she chewed and swallowed before slowly licking her lips, the sight sending a jolt of lust straight through him. "That was wonderful." She smiled wickedly, looking right at him and he knew she had done it all deliberately.

"Your turn," she murmured, picking up her fork and slicing off a large piece of her cake. She held up her fork to him and this time Jack leaned forward, letting his mouth gradually open, his eyes locked with hers. Deliberately closing his teeth on the fork, he slowly took the morsel into his mouth. The chocolate was good, he had to admit. But no where near as good as sex with Sam. 

"I think I need something to compare it with."

"Okay," she agreed, her eyes flashing with amusement and a hunger that had nothing to do with the cake in front of them. She stood, taking the few steps that brought her to his chair. Jack scooted the chair around, so that he was facing her. He knew he had a smug smile on his face, but he couldn't help it, he'd been waiting for this all day. She leaned forward, bracing her hands on the arms of the chair. Jack let his eyes drift shut, her breath warm against his face, the familiar scent of her perfume mixing with the sweet smell of the chocolate, the soft, brushing touch of her lips against his...and that was all. 

His eyes snapped open to find her still only inches from him, a huge grin on her face. "How was that?"

"That was not near enough," he growled, pulling her onto his lap.

She laughed, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and wriggling her ass in his lap. He growled again, supporting her with one arm, his free hand threading through her short hair as he lowered his mouth to hers. There was no hesitation, her mouth opened immediately to his and he immediately took what she offered, sweeping his tongue into her mouth. God, he could taste the remnants of the chocolate and the indefinable taste that was just 'Sam' to him. Tightening his arm around her, he continued the kiss, feasting deeply from her luscious mouth. 

When she whimpered softly into his mouth, he drew his head back and gazed down at her. He loved seeing like this, all soft and her lips were red and swollen, her eyes heavy with passion. "This is much better than any chocolate," he rumbled. 

Her lips curved in a languid smile, one soft hand finding his nape and pressing insistently. "I'm still hungry," she complained, her lips forming an oh-so-kissable pout.

Jack groaned, forcing himself to ignore the sudden surge of blood to his groin. "Not here," he mumbled, praying that he'd have enough self-control left to make it to the bedroom. Evading her searching mouth, he tightened his arms around her and somehow managed to stand with her cradled in his arms. Her arms looped around his neck and he shifted her slightly higher when she snuggled into his arms, her lips pressing soft, warm kisses against his throat. God, he had to get her into the bed before her kisses caused his knees to buckle.

Striding as rapidly as was possible with a very willing woman in his arms, Jack entered the bedroom, shouldering the door shut behind him. Letting Sam slide slowly down his body, he somehow managed to tug the covers down on the bed and keep one arm around her. She wasn't very helpful, as she continued to place kisses on his throat, chin, ear, wherever she could reach, it seemed. Stifling a groan, Jack tugged her hand out from under his shirt and urged her down onto the bed. 

She lay back on the bed, propped up on her elbows and smiled mischievously at him. "Help me?" she asked, lifting one long leg towards him.

"Happy to oblige," he replied, removing the pink fuzzy slipper that was currently in front of his face. He tugged her sock off next and found himself staring at...pink hearts? "Hey!" he said, when she lowered her leg. Jack grabbed her ankle then and pulled her foot back up. Sure enough, there were little pink hearts painted on top of the red nail polish on her freshly painted toes. 

Jack looked at her then, raising an eyebrow. "Pink hearts?" 

She looked totally unashamed at being found with pink hearts on her toes. "It is Valentine's Day, Jack."

"So," he replied casually, releasing her ankle and reaching for her other foot. "Does this mean you'll have green shamrocks on Saint Patrick's Day?"

"Maybe," she smirked, as he tossed her other slipper and sock aside, the same pink hearts present on that foot as well. "I still need some help here," she reminded him. Jack dragged his fascinated gaze from her toes and up her body, seeing that she had already unfastened her jeans. Dropping her foot onto the bed, he reached for the waistband of her jeans and while she raised her hips, he tugged her jeans down and off. Almost before the garment dropped to the floor, she had pulled her sweater off and Jack felt a fresh rush of blood to his groin.

Sam had moved further onto the bed and now lay back against the pillows. Her body seemed to glow in the soft light from the bedside lamp; she hadn't worn a bra, her nipples a rosy pink that reminded Jack of the hearts on her toes. His hot gaze traveled down her firm belly, the smooth expanse of skin interrupted by a scrap of black lace that was apparently masquerading as her panties. 

"You just going to stand there, Jack?" she asked, arching her back slightly and holding out a hand toward him.

Jack groaned, his erection pressing even more insistently against his fly. Hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. He let it drop to the floor, his T-shirt quickly joining the pile of discarded clothing on the floor. His jeans were next, along with his boxer-briefs, the relief as his penis was finally freed immeasurable. Jack knelt on the bed, intent on taking Sam into his arms when she stopped him.

"No, let me," she murmured, placing a firm hand in the middle of his chest. 

Jack smiled. "Whatever you want," he rumbled, lying back on the bed. 

"Good," she replied, kneeling next to him, the hand on his chest feathering across his collarbone. Bracing her hand on his shoulder, she leaned down, her lips just brushing his. "Because I want it all."

The hunger that had been simmering inside him all day finally boiled to the surface at her words. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss her almost frantically, vainly trying to pull her closer. He was panting when she finally broke the kiss and began trailing soft kisses along his jaw. 

"Just relax, Jack," she whispered in his ear, her teeth nipping at the lobe. "Let me take care of you." Her seductive tone and the promise implicit in her statement did little towards relaxing him. However, Jack forced himself to relax, letting his arms fall to his side. 

"That's better," she murmured, placing soft, wet kisses down his neck. When she reached his collarbone, she sat back on her heels next to him, one hand lightly caressing a path down his breastbone. "I never get tired of touching you," she told him, her other hand now joining in to torment him. "So strong, so firm," she murmured, causing slow tremors to run through him as she stroked his abdomen. Her slightest touch was like pouring gasoline on a fire, his body responding helplessly. His fully engorged penis strained towards her, but she ignored it, her warm hands skirting his groin and pausing briefly to fondle the rise of his hip bones before gliding down his thighs.

Her expression was intent as her hands moved slowly back up his thighs. Jack shifted his legs slightly in encouragement and she smiled, raking her nails delicately down the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He was trembling again and he really didn't care, his eyes glued to her as one hand slowly made its way ever closer to his straining erection. He moaned her name when cool fingers finally grasped his penis; his eyes closing in ecstasy at the sight of her satisfied smile as she lowered her head. "And you taste so good," she whispered. 

Jack was transported to heaven with the sweet touch of Sam's lips and tongue on his hot flesh. He summoned enough energy to raise his head and take in the incredible sight of Sam loving him with her mouth. Each swirl of her tongue, each gliding caress along his shaft sent incredible pleasure through him; each measured caress igniting every cell in his body.

The sweet torment seemed to go on forever, his hands clutching desperately at the sheets, determined to allow her the control. Just when he would feel like was going to lose control, she somehow knew and would soothe him with gentle caresses before once more bringing him back to the edge. When his hips started moving without his volition in synchrony with her caresses, Jack knew it was time. It was Valentine's Day, and there was only one place Jack wanted to be when he climaxed—buried deep inside his lover's body. 

"Sam, baby..." he pleaded, releasing his death grip on the sheet with one hand and gently tugging on her hair. He almost forgot his resolve when she released him, her drowsy blue eyes full of question when she gazed up at him. He relaxed the hand still in her hair, delicately caressing now. "Not like this," he rumbled.

Her eyes gleamed in understanding and her lips curved in a slow, sensuous smile. She lowered her head and kissed him before releasing him and rising to her knees. The sudden rush of cool air on his overheated flesh a tantalizing contrast to Sam's hot touch. Jack brought his hands to her waist to help steady her as she straddled his hips. Her skin was so soft under his flexing fingers, yet her muscles were so firm. And how she could use those muscles. 

She hovered over him and Jack let one hand trail across her belly, fingers fondling her soft curls before finally stroking through her slick folds. God, she was so wet and he spent long minutes caressing her, her soft whimpers all the encouragement he needed. She swayed over him, her eyes closed and a look of pure pleasure on her face. And as much as he loved just touching her, he needed more.

"Sam," he rumbled, his voice rough with passion, "any time now." 

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled down at him, her eyes full of promise. "Let me satisfy you," she murmured and she slowly sank down onto him, one slim hand guiding him to her tender opening. He grasped her hips, his fingers tightening at the exquisite pleasure as she took him into her hot depths. 

Jack tugged gently on her hips; Sam moaned softly and settled down onto him, taking him fully into her silky depths. A groan of pure pleasure rumbled up from deep in his chest. He wasn't sure how it was still possible, but every time they made love it just got better. She braced her hands on his chest and Jack groaned again when she finally started moving. Jack let her set the pace and followed her lead, settling into an easy rhythm. As much as he wanted to just drive relentlessly into her and find his release, he knew from past experience that slower was always better. And besides, it was Valentine's Day and this was something they were going to share.

If Sam was relentless in her passion, Jack was even more so, his strong hands guiding her tempo, his hips moving in a determined counterpoint to her steady rhythm—determined to bring her to the climax she was so unselfishly offering him. He could tell by her shuddering breaths that she was getting close, but he also knew she was tiring, when she leaned more heavily onto him with each downward movement.

"Sam," he growled, reaching for her. "Let me—"

"No," she moaned, pulling back out of his reach, "almost there...." He didn't know if she was referring to herself or to him, but decided it really didn't matter. She had leaned back, bracing her hands on his thighs; her change in position intensifying the already amazing sensations of being sheathed deep inside her willing body. Jack gazed at his lover in something close to awe, she was never more beautiful to him than in these moments, when she abandoned her normally rigid control and reserve and gave herself over to their passion. For in those moments, he knew their passion consumed her as fiercely as it consumed him. 

She whimpered, her movements becoming more frantic and Jack moved his hand to where they were joined, determined to help her. Searching through her moist curls, he found what he was looking for, her soft cry of "Yes, love," all the confirmation he needed. Deftly stroking the sensitive bud, Jack quickly brought Sam to a shuddering climax. Her soft cries of release and the insistent contractions of her strong internal muscles massaging him overwhelmed his already overloaded senses and Jack willingly surrendered to his lover. Gripping her hips tightly, he thrust hard and let his climax race through him, pleasure expanding in never-ending waves until it engulfed them both in love's divine ecstasy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack moaned as another tremor ran through his passion-soaked body. A soft sigh sounded in his ear and Sam wriggled slightly on top of him, seemingly determined to sink even deeper into him. Running his hands in soothing strokes up and down Sam's back, Jack simply luxuriated in the quiet moment. His lover's fingers were stroking idly through his hair, her soft body a very pleasing weight on him. 

"So," she murmured and in spite of his totally exhausted state, Jack shivered when she bit gently at his ear lobe, "what do you think? Better than the cake?" 

Summoning his last remaining energy, Jack wrapped his arms around Sam and rolled. Resting on his arms over her, Jack looked down at Sam's grinning—and very satisfied looking—face. "Oh yeah," he murmured. "Way better than cake. In fact," he added, his eyes gleaming with love, "I can't think of anything that could possible top what we have."

She raised an eyebrow, tender amusement in her serious blue eyes. "And what exactly do we have?"

Though her tone was teasing, Jack took her question seriously. He took a deep breath, it seemed like this was going to be the moment. "Respect, admiration." He tenderly brushed back her hair, his fingers tangling in the soft blonde strands. "Great sex." 

A fleeting grin crossed her face, but then her eyes were once more serious. "Is that all?"

"No, we have love," he finally admitted. "More love than I ever thought was possible between a man and a woman."

A look of pure love crossed her face and she smiled. "Definitely better than chocolate, then."

"Hell, yeah," he agreed.

THE END


End file.
